As The Light Wanes
by Pleading Eyes
Summary: Companion piece to Shadow Bound. What became of Link and Zelda after the ordeal with Knil? The true measure of the Hero's humanity against his duty will be tested. The light is waning, the end is inevitable, it is how we meet it that makes the difference.


**Inspiration:** This is a companion piece to "Shadow Bound." Basically, I just really wanted to know what happened to Link and Zelda after the whole ordeal with Knil. And as I thought about it, this was born! You don't have to have read "Shadow Bound" to read this story, though it may help since several Zelda games are blended together and altered into my own timeline for purposes of the story.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill! All the characters you know are from The Legend of Zelda are obviously not mine and I have no claims on them. But any you don't know probably are mine, as are the fantastical situations the characters are placed in; which spring from the dangerous combination of creativity and boredom.

**C****larification:** Again, you don't have to have read "Shadow Bound" to read this story, though it may help since several Zelda games are blended together and altered into my own timeline for purposes of the story. Also, there may be little hints which give closure to things in "Shadow Bound", so I'd recomend reading it first. That, and I think "Shadow Bound" is just a better story overall.

**As The Light Wanes**

**Looking Back It's Still Surprising **

He hadn't reacted well when he'd heard the news. His eyes had widened to an impossible size and his teeth had come down on his own bottom lip with such force that little indents still showed as a testament to his overwhelmed state. And overwhelmed was an understatement. Link, hero of Hyrule, had been suddenly washed over with a tide of emotions, so many—in fact—that he didn't know exactly which one he was supposed to feel. Was he supposed to be worried? Angry? Proud? Depressed? Or was the whole thing a poor joke which he was supposed to chide someone for and then laugh off?

Forget how he was supposed to feel! He couldn't even seem to wrap his head around the situation. He took a deep breath and re-read the letter in his hand, mouthing every third word in an effort to understand. "Malon… Talon's daughter? From Lon-Lon Ranch? She just… up and eloped?!"

"Yes!" came Ingo's exasperated reply. He could understand the young man's shock, but this was the sixth or seventh time he had asked! "Can't you read?!" Ingo gestured impatiently to the letter in Link's grasp.

"Yes but…" Link peeked up at Ingo with childish, incredulous eyes. "Eloped? ELOPED?!"

"Yes!" Ingo shouted, face red, having reached the limit of his already stretched thin patience. "In the name of Din, Nayru, _and_ Farore, yes!" He went on, gesturing spastically. "That's what the letter says! It's in Malon's handwriting and she is nowhere to be found! So that would be the only logical conclusion!"

"But…" Link crushed the letter in his grasp; what may have usually appeared to be an act of anger had his expression not been so down-trot. "…eloped?" Link squeaked pitifully.

"Eloped!" cried Talon, popping out of seemingly nowhere, his plump face puffy and tear-stained. "My Malon, my auburn haired little mare! Ohhhh! I can only stare at the square where once she sang so fair!"

Ingo palmed his face, groaning. "Oh great, he's so upset he's spontaneously rhyming."

But Link heard none of Talon's non-sequitors or Ingo's irritated responses to them. His thoughts were fixated on the thin scrap of parchment in his hand, the writing plain and rushed.

_Dearest Father and Mr. Ingo,_

_It is with the most sincere remorse for not saying my goodbyes in person that I write this, but time allows me no option. I am leaving. There is no other way to say it. I am leaving and it is more than likely that I shall never return. But do not fret over me! I leave now of my own volition and with ever fond thoughts of you both. I worry that you will react with sadness, and perhaps it is unavoidable. I, too, will miss you and the ranch. But I pray that you will also find it in your hearts to be happy for me and the choice I have made._

_I don't ask you to accept, only to understand. I am happy. I depart now for greater worlds and a grander life than this simple ranch could ever offer me, however much I love it. I am alright. I can assure you both that I am well taken care of. I only ask that you take care of each other in my absence, or at the very least refrain from tearing one another apart._

_Oh, how I will miss you. I shall pray to the Goddesses for you both every night. I promise._

_Love Always,_

_Malon_

He read it again. And again. And again. And then another time. Even as he left Lon-Lon Ranch, he asked to borrow the letter for 'official investigative reasons'.

And now, as he lay in his bed in the castle guest room provided to him, he held the letter over his face as he turned it this way and that. He had gone over it dozens of times, squinting and searching for something, _anything_; some hint or hidden code as to where she had gone or why she had left in the first place. He even caught himself examining the creases in the letter which he had made himself.

He sat up, tucking the letter in his pocket, resolving to give his eyes, which were beginning to sting from the constant strain, a rest. But only seconds passed before he found himself staring at the print again.

What had happened? She had practically excommunicated him as her friend, asking him—albeit very politely and civilly—to stop coming to the ranch. He had agonized over it for a short while, thinking she blamed him for Knil's… unfortunate end. It was terribly unfair, really. Link had enough mental anguish with blaming _himself_ for Knil; he hadn't expected Malon to make everything worse.

He had finally convinced himself that she was simply in mourning and that giving her some space would help her cope. He had assured himself that once she had come to terms with Knil's demise, she would gradually reaccept Link into her life.

But it had never happened. Then again, she'd never had the chance. For scarcely a year had passed and now… she was gone.

Link groaned, crumpling the letter in one hand and burying his face in the other. Why couldn't she have forgiven him? Then maybe he could be happy for her, maybe he could cope with her leaving. But the more he thought about it, the more unreasonable it seemed. How could he expect her to forgive him when he couldn't even forgive himself? He had effectively _killed_ his own shadow. A part of himself was dead, worse than dead, and by his own hand!

And so Link obsessed. He kept the letter with him at all times and he obsessed. Whether he was training, or discussing Hyrule's security with the guards, or even just taking a stroll around the castle gardens, he obsessed. Thoughts of Malon, praying for her dear father and Mr. Ingo, and cursing Link all the while, plagued him.

Worse, even. She hadn't mentioned him in the letter! She hadn't even bothered to hate him; instead she had dismissed him completely.

And there was still the question of _where_ she had gone. Where was she now? And was she as well taken care of as her final message had insisted?

Only one thing was certain… he was losing his mind. He was losing his mind and yet he couldn't stop himself. He knew that obsessing was driving him to the brink of insanity, and yet he couldn't resist doing so.

But maybe, just maybe, if he gave himself a moment to drive himself over the edge, to indulge all his guilt and confusion, then maybe he could recover. Or so Link hoped that day as he made his way to a more private area of one of the castle's small gardens.

It wasn't the grandest garden in the castle, and so it wasn't visited as often. Strong in his resolve, Link found a corner of the garden that was walled off by high hedges and slipped inside, collapsing onto a stone bench. Then with a deep breath, he slumped forward and hid his face in his hands, shuddering.

_Why_? Just… _why_? Had she really been that unhappy here? And why hadn't he _realized_ it?! He was supposed to be Hyrule's protector, moreso, he was supposed to be Malon's friend! And why hadn't she _told_ him she was so unhappy?!

Link's grip on his head tightened as another thought occurred to him. Malon had said that she loved him. When she had said it, Link couldn't have been more surprised. Of course, he'd always been fond of her and had assumed she was fond of him as well. But he had never even dreamed that she loved him, or that anyone loved him for that matter. How could anyone love him? He was an object of defense, a tool; no more loveable than a soldier's shield. True, many admired him, and Link was not entirely ignorant to the women who batted their eyelashes at him in lust, but love?

He had been so grateful to her in that moment, because he knew her to be honest and sincere. To be loved, to have someone want Link rather than just the Hero… He couldn't help but rest his head against hers. He might have cried, even, had he not feared sullying the moment. He couldn't possibly hope to express the sheer joy she had brought him with those words, so all he had done was say a simple _"Thank you."_

He had loved her for loving him. In a chaste way, of course, as one might love a sister. But he had loved her nonetheless. And it had torn into his inner core to see her suffer, worse to know that he was the cause of her suffering.

Malon, who had always been so warm and welcoming, if not a tad shy, had suddenly grown so cold towards him. She never outright accused him, of course. Nor did she ever react to Link in anger or treat him rudely. And yet her distance had been enough. She didn't want him anymore.

Was love such a frail thing? Or had she never loved him at all? Was it only his shadow, then, that she had held such affections for, despite the shadow's sins? And when Link did slay his own shadow, was her love for him also slain?

Link felt a dry sob escape his throat. He hadn't expected his body to react so strongly to his thoughts. Yet here he was, shuddering and straining to keep his constricted throat from letting another sob slip out. He bit his lip, harder this time, perhaps trying to draw blood, he couldn't be sure. His grip tightened around his face, his fingers reaching back and yanking at the corn-yellow bangs of hair which hung over his eyes. His skin and scalp stung in protest, but Link welcomed the hurt, marveling at how much easier this kind of pain was to endure.

Suddenly, Link was aware of a soft hand around his wrist, pulling his hands away from his face gingerly. Its twin then came down to his lips, running a fingertip against his bottom lip, soothing it.

Link's eyes flew open. How had he not heard anyone approach?! Had he been so far gone into his thoughts?

A pair of clear, deep, violet-blue eyes stared back at him; kind and understanding.

Of course she'd find him. The Princess always seemed to have a second sense when it came to the feelings of others.

Link straightened immediately, forcing his face to become as impassive and nonchalant as possible. He wasn't sure just how successful he was, but regardless of how convincing his act was, he knew he couldn't fool her. She always saw right through him. It frightened him sometimes, a little.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Link said, trying to sound casual.

Zelda smiled, sitting beside him on the bench, not releasing his wrist. "She is happy." She said, nothing more.

There was no use in trying to lie to her. "But how do you—?" The soothing hand against his lips moved up to cup his cheek, derailing Link's argument. Link had never known his mother, and so being comforted was a foreign concept to him. He might've felt invaded, might've recoiled, had it been anyone else. For some reason, being so close to her felt natural; like this was the way things should always be between two people.

"You, of all people, should know. You have been a strong influence in her happiness, and now you have aided in granting her wish." Link looked up, meeting those penetrating violet-blue eyes of hers. How did she do it? How could she look inside someone, into their very being, and determine exactly what they needed, even when the person themselves did not know?

"I don't understand." Said Link, frustrated by his own confusion.

"We don't always have to understand." Zelda said, pulling her hands away, allowing Link to sit up straight. "As contrary as it may seem, at times it is preferable to simply accept. She is happy, and you facilitated that happiness." And with that she stood, excusing herself graciously, and walked away.

Link nodded, knowing the Princess's words to be true. Even if he didn't quite understand, he knew that Zelda did. And if Zelda was certain, then that was good enough for Link.

Though he couldn't help but wonder how she knew? How did she always knows? And in this particular instance, how could she be so certain? How could she see—?

It hit him like a trick temple door, rusted metal slamming down on him at the most unexpected moment.

"You've seen her." It was more a question that a statement, and it was intended for himself. Yet the suddenness of the realization had forced the words out of his mouth.

The Princess halted her exit, and turned to face him.

"My dreams do not oft lie." She said, her lips pinched in a thin line. It was not often that the Princess lost her serenity, but the sudden sense of accusation in the air made her tense. She should've known better. Somewhere in their conversation she had given herself away, implicated her own ability for prophetic vision. This could have been avoided had she chosen her words more carefully.

Link's face fell, seeing her tense but determined expression. He looked away, looked forward, at the dew sprinkled hedge in front of him. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"If I did," she began, her expression softening sympathetically, "you know as well as I that you would seek her out."

Link took a breath, straining to appear accepting rather than upset. "She's better off without me."

"It would complicate the already unstable circumstances if you were to enter the equation." Zelda said, her voice sweet and musical in spite of what she was saying. "It does not mean that she is better off without you. It is simply an unfortunate condition of fate surrounding this newly acquired happiness of hers."

"I still don't understand." Link said, standing abruptly and striding passed the Princess quickly. "Excuse me."

He was shocked still to feel her hand on his wrist again, stopping him. It had been bold enough for her to touch him in comfort, but for her to reach out and physically halt him was completely unacceptable. A Princess was not brought up to reach out and grab anyone, especially a man, and _most_ especially a low-class commoner of a man. Zelda had never been one to defer from her proper upbringing, with the exception of the seven years she had gone into hiding. But even then, she had disguised herself as Sheik. She had never acted so vulgarly as _The Princess_.

And what had Link been thinking? Walking out so rudely on the Princess like that? He hadn't been thinking clearly, he had just been so overwhelmed! He had never, ever disrespected her like this. Was that why she, in turn, had dropped her composure to stop him?

Something between them had been lost. He couldn't be certain what it was, but it was gone. This little game they played, always meeting each other behind masks, had seemed as necessary as it was never-ending. But just now they had both allowed the other to peak behind their masks; only for an instant, but they had. And it was an ugly side of one another that they had glimpsed. The illusion, though neither had ever really believed in it, had been shattered. In something as simple as her hand tugging his wrist back, they had lost everything they had built up.

And suddenly Link found himself whirling around, his eyes wide with fear, dreading that he'd find her changed; that she'd order him be punished, or worse, order him away.

But she was none of these things. When Link looked upon her, she only looked met him with sad eyes. She knew it too. Their little masquerade would never be the same. They would go through the motions, no doubt, for the sake of Hyrule. The Princess and The Hero would remain unchanged. But Zelda and Link would never be the same.

The Princess parted her lips, prepared to say something. He had never interrupted her in his life, he had never even dreamed of it. But whatever she was about to say terrified him, and so Link interjected with a last feeble attempt to repair… _something_.

"The Hero eventually must let go of everyone." Link said. The Princess released him and took a step back, allowing him to elaborate. "I have no complaints. They are my duty to protect, not to keep."

Zelda nodded, there was nothing more to say. As sad and bleak as his words rung, they were true.

"And yet…" Link hadn't meant to say anymore. Yet again, the words had tumbled out, unbidden. "I cannot help but fear the day that I will have to let go of you…" It was a fear he couldn't explain, and yet it had plagued him since he had first come to understand with his fate.

The Princess' eyes darkened, so much so that for a moment Link worried she was fainting, but he knew better. She was stronger than that.

Instead she spoke, her voice honest but cold. "The Hero's fate is bound to Hyrule. The Princess of Destiny embodies Hyrule. And so, vicariously, fate binds the Hero to the Princess, forever." She walked passed him now, her head held high and indifferent.

He waited until her footsteps were well out of range before daring to move. If what she spoke was true, which undoubtedly it was; Zelda did not lie, then the Hero need not fear his parting from the Princess.

But that did not guarantee that Link would not be parted from Zelda.

And as the Princess calmly walked back to her quarters, she couldn't help the deep sense of shame and disappointment in herself. That wasn't what she had intended to tell him. She had come in meaning to warn him, there had been disturbing signs. The light of Hyrule was waning.

But when she had seen him there, looking so childishly lost and confused, she hadn't had the heart.

She hadn't had his courage.

* * *

And there we have it! 

I see this story being shorter than "Shadow Bound", but reviews are just as much appreciated! Pretty please?


End file.
